Redwall
Winner: *Lancashire Libraries Children's Book of the Year Award *Western Australian Young Readers' Award Nominated: *Carnegie Medal Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' The Wall *'Book 2:' The Quest *'Book 3:' The Warrior Summary Matthias, a mouse of Redwall Abbey, is in trouble, as are the rest of the mice. When Cluny the Scourge attacks Redwall with his horde, Matthias goes on a quest to retrieve the sword of Martin the Warrior, which he believes will give victory over the evil vermin. Methuselah the gatekeeper finds a rhyme behind a tapestry of Martin (which Cluny stole), which directs the two mice to the warrior's tomb, where the shield is located. Another rhyme instructs Matthias to place the shield above the Gatehouse, where it reflects the moonlight onto the weathervane. The mice enlist the help of Jess Squirrel to climb and retrieve it, however, she is attacked by the Sparra. The young Queen Warbeak is taken captive, and Methuselah tricks her into revealing that King Bull Sparra possessed the great sword. Matthias and Warbeak go to the loft, but the dangerous king refuses to let Matthias go when he learns the sword is possessed by Asmodeus, the adder. Matthias attempts to escape, but falls into the Abbey pond. In the Abbey, things have not been going very well. The traitorous foxes Sela and her son, Chickenhound, were in Cluny's employ until he ordered them executed. Sela was killed, but Chickenhound survived to pillage the Abbey. When Methuselah bravely attempted to stop him, Chickenhound hit him with a sack filled with valuables, accidentally killing the frail old mouse and fled into Mossflower Woods, where he encountered Asmodeus (however, he survived, living on in Mattimeo as Slagar the Cruel). On the other hand, Jess and Basil Stag Hare were able to retrieve the tapestry and place it in its rightful location in Great Hall. Matthias recovers and sets out to defeat Asmodeus. He is assisted by the Guosim, their current Log-a-Log, and the president of the "shrew union"; Guosim. They direct him to Squire Julian Gingevere, who is feuding with Captain Snow. Matthias meets the owl, using a token from Basil as his protection, and strikes a deal: if he can regain the sword, Snow will never eat another mouse or shrew, and he will make up with Julian. Matthias is ultimately successful, although Guosim is killed by Asmodeus. He then returns to the Abbey, which has become captured by Cluny in his absence. With the help of the shrew union and Warbeak's Sparra, he's able to launch an attack and winds up fighting Cluny in the Bell Tower. Matthias slices the Joseph Bell from its rope after Friar Hugo is caught while hiding under the stairs, and it falls killing Cluny. Abbot Mortimer dies shortly thereafter, as Cluny had recently lashed the mouse with his poisoned tail. Matthias marries Cornflower the fieldmouse, and they have a son, Mattimeo, short for Matthias Methuselah Mortimer. Brother Mordalfus becomes Abbot. Redwall was written before the remainder of the books in the series, and as such contains and mentions elements (such as a horse and cart, dogs, and towns) that make no future appearance. [[:Category:Redwall Characters|Characters in Redwall]] Collector's Editions For the Tenth Anniversary celebration of Redwall in 1997, the original publisher of the series, Hutchinson, re-released Redwall in a special collector's edition in the UK. The hardcover book was bound in green leather with a pictorial front board and included new illustrated color plates by Fangorn. The book also retained Gary Chalk's original chapter illustrations. A special Tenth Anniversary Edition was released in the US as well, by Philomel. However this version is different in that it has 6 color plates and a new cover by Troy Howell. In 2007, the Twentieth Anniversary of Redwall, another special anniversary edition with a new Troy Howell cover will be released. Troy Howell has stated that he was not commissioned for additional art. In terms of new material, Brian Jacques has written a new introduction for the book. Also for the 20th Anniversary of Redwall is a new Redwall Gift Set; furthermore Random House re-released all 14 Redwall books in their catalogue with new covers. Image:Redanniversaryhc.jpg|''Redwall'' Tenth Anniversary Edition US Image:Redwall20th.jpg|''Redwall'' 20th Anniversary Edition US Image:Redwall20th2.jpg|''Redwall'' 20th Anniversary Edition US with sticker Release details *1986, UK, Hutchinson Children's Books Ltd., ISBN 0091650909, Pub. Date: October 1986, Hardcover *1987, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 0399214240, Pub. Date: August 1987, Hardcover *1987, UK, Red Fox, ISBN 0099512009, Pub. Date: September 1987, Paperback *1990, US, Avon Books, ISBN 0380708272, Pub. Date: March 1990, Paperback *1994, UK, Arrow, ISBN 009931911X, Pub. Date: November 1994, Paperback *1997, UK, Hutchinson Children's Books Ltd., ISBN 0091767296, Pub. Date: July 1997, Hardcover *1997, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 0399231609, Pub. Date: October 1997, Hardcover *1998, US, Ace, ISBN 0441005489, Pub. Date: June 1998, Paperback *2002, US, Thorndike Press, ISBN 0786238585, Pub. Date: February 2002, Hardback *2002, US, Puffin, ISBN 9780142302378, Pub. Date: September 2002, Paperback *2002, UK, Penguin Putnam Books, ISBN 0142302376, Pub. Date: September 2002, Paperback *2006, UK, Red Fox, ISBN 1862301387, Pub. Date: August 2006, Paperback *2006, US, Red Fox, ISBN 1862301387, Pub. Date: September 2006, Paperback *2007, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 0399247947, Pub. Date: September 2007, Hardcover Category:Books